The present invention generally relates to determining optimal photograph capture timing and, more particularly, to determining optimal photograph capture timing based on data from wearable computer eyewear devices.
Smartphones and smart cameras provide a convenient way for users to capture photographs of individuals and/or groups of individuals. It is generally desirable for individuals to be photographed such that the individuals' eyes are open and do not include excessive amounts of moisture (e.g., in an environment causing excess moisture in the individuals eyes, such as from wind, sun exposure in the eyes, allergies, etc.). In other situations, moisture in eyes may be considered acceptable (e.g., when the moisture corresponds to tears representing an emotion, such as surprise or joy).